Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to pharmaceutical compositions, and more particularly, to topical pharmaceutical bases including natural components for preventing viral diseases.
Background Information
Common colds, acute viral infections usually caused by rhinoviruses, are the most common acute illnesses in the United States and account for about one-half of all lost school and work days. Viral infections, such as influenza and rhinoviral infections, cannot only be unpleasant disease conditions in normal individuals, but in certain “at risk” groups represent a serious threat to their health.
In some countries, people have begun to use face masks as a means of protection against respiratory infections. Face masks are effective to prevent entry of pathogens into the respiratory system. However, the use of face masks is generally impractical, inefficient and socially unappealing.
It has been found that applying an antiviral composition to the nasal cavity can help to prevent viral infections. Therefore, there is a need for improved methods for protection against viral diseases, especially when applied to the nasal cavity.